A Lot's Changed
by ElsieBean
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is back at Hogwarts. Rose eagerly awaits the return of Scorpius to the castle but how will he have changed and can they go back to how they were before?


**Hi, this is my first multi chapter fic. I'm not really sure about it and this chapter is quite different from how the others would be as I needed to lay down the background to the story. Depending on the response I get I may not continue but I do have quite a few chapters planned out. Constructive criticism is always encouraged :) Enjoy x**

I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express heading into my final year. My cousins were all packed into one compartment and the noise that was emanating from them was impressively loud, even for the Potter-Weasley clan. They were all talking and gossiping about boys or Quidditch but I decided that I would use this time to reflect on the journey I was taking: my final train ride to Hogwarts. It had practically been my second home since I was eleven, the thought of only having one more year in those comforting walls was depressing.

I began to think about my first few years at Hogwarts, so much had changed since then. I was no longer the short, bushy haired, geeky girl; well I was still a geek but I had learnt how to tame my hair and I had had a growth spurt around 13 so I was now average height, if not a little taller. But the main difference was that Scorpius Malfoy is no longer a part of my life.

Since the first day of Hogwarts Scorpius and I had been best friends: we were the only ones that could intellectually keep up with ourselves (bar the teachers of course). The only problem was that certain cousins of mine *cough* Al *cough* were judgemental of him and his family so we had to keep our friendship a secret. We had actually found it quite fun, as you would at that age, we liked that we had our own little secret and we would have to pretend to hate each other when we were in public, but that just added to the fun of it. However, Scorpius' life then got turned upside down.

It was in the summer after 3rd year, I had just come into the house from practising Quidditch with Al, James and Hugo. I had gone up to my bedroom to change out of my sweaty clothes when I found an owl tapping at my window. I recognised it as Diego, Scorpius' owl, and rushed over to open the window and let him in. Scorpius and I frequently sent letters to each other over the Summer seeing as we couldn't visit each other. I had unravelled the letter and could immediately tell that something was wrong: Scorpius' usually neat and precise hand writing was rushed and scrawled. I read it rapidly, it described how his mother had been murdered by people protesting against Lucius' release from Askaban, how his father had gone into a depression and wouldn't respond to anything or anyone and finally how his grandfather was taking him out of Hogwarts and enrolling him at Durmstrang. The news crushed me, I worried about Scorpius and what the death of his mother would do to him, they had always been very close but most of all I was inconsolably upset that we wouldn't be going to school together. That letter was the last time I ever heard from Scorpius, I had written back to him multiple times but he'd never replied although, with his Grandfather in charge it is possible he never received them. Scorpius' mother's death had not been reported for fear that it would lead to revenge attacks, this meant that I was the only pupil at Hogwarts who really knew though the truth.

I was still thinking about Scorpius and if I would ever see him again when the train reached Hogsmeade.

Lily poked me "Rosie, come on we're here."

I jumped up, got my trunk down and then followed the crowd of red headed Weasleys off the train. I fingered the Head Girl badge that was pinned to the front of my gown and thought how perfect this year would be if Scorpius were here.

The Great Hall was as festive as ever and the atmosphere was one of excitement and anticipation for the upcoming year. I sat at the Gryffindor table surrounded by my family and friends who were all relaying stories of their summers. The first years had been sorted and most of the food had been eaten when McGonagall stood up to make her usual announcements. She had just finished Filch's list of prohibited items when she cleared her throat, drawing the attention of those who had drifted off back onto her, and said "This year is a very special one for Hogwarts as we will be hosting an amazing event" she paused and looked around the hall "The Triwizard Tounament"


End file.
